Un tibio invierno
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: Luego de seis meses se ausencia vuelve a Nerima, y a pesar del invierno que rodea la ciudad él puede traer consigo un poco de calor al corazón de Ukyo. Continuación del Fic "Bajo la lluvia"


El frío invierno ha llegado a Nerima golpeándolo sin piedad; la nieve cae silenciosamente y el frío se mete hasta en los huesos de las personas; suficientes fogatas, y estufas no bastan para soportar el crudo invierno, que como nunca antes, se había presentado.

Casi nadie recorría la ciudad, casi nadie paseaba por sus calles; todos refugiados en sus casas trataban de sobrellevar el frío intenso de aquel invierno...

**Un tibio invierno...**

Continuación de "Bajo la lluvia..."

Una muchacha, cubierta hasta los ojos por su chaqueta, caminaba por las calles, quebrantando la blanca armonía de las vías... Iba sola, mirando el suelo y por la expresión de su rostro se notaba algo triste... Ya han pasado casi seis meses desde que la noticia del compromiso consumado entre Akane y Ranma no le dieran ganas de seguir adelante; propuso olvidarse de él, de ya no pensar en ilusiones tontas, en las cuales él se aparecía y le sonreía y a veces la abrazaba demostrando algo más que su amistad... pero no podía, no podía y se enojaba con ella misma, por no darse el tiempo de pensar en otra cosa, en otro muchacho que la hiciera olvidarse de él.

Siguió caminando cabizbaja; de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver si encontraba una cara conocida, o a alguien a quién saludar, pero nada, sólo estaba ella, ella sola ante tanta soledad. Su larga caminata, dificultosa a veces por la nieve, la llevó hasta el parque; los cerezos estaban cubiertos de nieve, al agua del lago comenzaba a cristalizarse y sólo se veía una que otra flor sobresalir por encima de la nieve...

Camino otra vez y se sentó en un banco y allí quedo... quiso estar sola, por eso arrancó del restaurant... Mientras se encontraba allí, sin hacer nada, una voz vino a su cabeza: "Estas empapada..." escucho y miro a su lado, no había nada, ni nadie...

- "Es el mismo banco en el cual Ryoga me ofreció su ayuda... creí escucharlo o ¿sólo era el viento?... no lo sé... me gustaría que estuviera aquí, otra vez a mi lado, pero no he sabido nada de él desde casi seis meses, el mismo tiempo desde que todo ocurrió... lo recuerdo, ese día llovía y yo estaba toda empapada, no me importaba... él también lo estaba pasando mal, igual que yo, pero aún así vino a mi lado y me hizo compañía... - suspiro y miro hacia el cielo- ¿Donde estarás Ryoga?... quisiera que estuvieras aquí..."- pensaba y miraba el lado vacío, en el cuál una vez Ryoga se sentó... permaneció ahí unos minutos más, pero luego se levanto y se alejo del lugar.

Esta vez caminaba directo a su restaurant, era suficiente frío para seguir soportándolo y además que no era solamente frío exterior lo que sentía, también sentía frío dentro de su pecho, como si su corazón lo tuviese escarchado al no tener a alguien a quien amar. De pronto, una fuerte ventisca azotó la ciudad, y de imprevisto Ukyo se vio envuelta entre ráfagas de viento y de nieve; el gorro que cubría su cabeza voló por los aires dejando al descubierto su cabello y por unos momentos ni siquiera pudo moverse por temor a caer; cuando iba a iniciar la marcha, su pie se atoro en la nieve y cayo, pero no se golpeo fuertemente... se iba a levantar, cuando los brazos de alguien la jalaron del piso y la abrazaron.

La muchacha no sabia quien era y por el momento se resistía a su abrazo, pero al ver que a las espaladas del muchacho había un paraguas de color rojo sus ojos brillaron de alegría y también lo abrazo. Así permanecieron juntos, unidos los dos, hasta que la fuerte corriente se detuvo, luego se separaron y sonrieron sonrojados, nunca antes él se había comportado así y menos con ella, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse... aunque a ninguno de los dos le disgusto. Ryoga tomo dela mano a Ukyo y camino junto con ella, la dirección: el restaurant.

Al llegar, Ukyo ofreció una taza de café al muchacho y él la acepto con agrado. Seguían a esto las miradas y las palabras mudas, ninguno quería hablar porque no sabían como comenzar, hasta que Ryoga se dio el valor.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, si se puede decir.

- ¿Qué hacías en medio de la tormenta?

- Nada, sólo caminaba, necesitaba pensar.

- ¿En Ranma?-pregunto Ryoga, a lo que Ukyo no respondió - ¿En lo que sigue después de él?... Creí que ya lo habías olvidado..

- ¡Pues no, aún no lo hago y lo siento, pero no puedo!

Ryoga solamente la miraba, pensó que las preguntas habían sido algo tontas, pero quería saber.

- Bueno deberías hacerlo, ya han pasado casi dos meses desde...

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?, Yo he estado aquí y tú no, te alejaste... además no me digas que tú ya la has olvidado, porque sé que no es cierto.

- No voy a mentirte, tienes razón, aún la recuerdo, pero ya sé que perdí... lo supe el mismo día que la vi, más hermosa que nunca... y no sé porque tú no te das cuenta que ella gano ante ti.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Acaso estás aquí para repetírmelo una y otra vez? Pues te diré algo, no estás en tu derecho... – le dijo algo enojada o más bien sentida.

Ryoga sólo la miro y no supo que contestar, le dolieron las palabras de la muchacha y se noto, pues su rostro denoto por un momento entre tristeza y rabia... Sin decir nada tomo su mochila y salió del lugar.

Ukyo lo miro partir y no lo siguió, no quiso hacerlo porque él le había vuelto a decir lo que menos quería escuchar, que había perdido. Espero unos pocos minutos, y apurada salió en su busca. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero sabía que le debía una disculpa. Ante el apuro olvido ponerse una chaqueta, pero como tenía puesto un grueso sweater no lo importó. Sabía que él no iría al dojo Tendou por eso no fue a ese lugar, pero tenía el presentimiento que lo encontraría en el parque y sin meditarlo más camino en esa dirección.

Quizás para ayudarla a encontrarlo, el tiempo mejoro un poco, ya no corría ventisca y sólo nevaba, pero el frío intenso se apodero otra vez de Nerima. Ukyo llegó al parque y fue directamente al banco en el cual ella y Ryoga estuvieron juntos. Y tuvo razón, Ryoga se encontraba allí, quizás esperándola, pero ella no venía... La muchacha lo miraba desde lejos sin darse coraje para ir donde él; espero unos minutos y aunque no muy convencida se acercó al muchacho... camino con paso firme, pero a veces sentía que quería escapar del lugar, alejarse de él, pero... no podía hacerlo... y no sabía porque. Al llegar miro a Ryoga y sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó a su lado.

El muchacho la miro y observo su lindo rostro, ahora, después de dos meses la veía distinta, aunque aún la tristeza no se apartaba de ella... noto que sus ojos eran hermosos y recordó cuando los vio cubiertos de lagrimas, pero ahora su mirada era diferente, más apagada, pero al mismo tiempo con un brillo extraño. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Ukyo lo interrumpió:

- Discúlpame Ryoga, no era mi intención gritarte y sé que se me paso la mano al decirte...

- No importa, ya ni me acuerdo que es lo que dijiste- le dijo Ryoga y sonrió, Ukyo lo miro algo desconcertada

- ¿Y bueno, que has hecho en este tiempo? ¿Dónde fuiste?

- Por ahí y por allá... tu sabes, estuve perdido, pero al fin regresé...

- ¿Para verla una vez más?

- Sí... no, no es eso...

De pronto, una fría ventisca comenzó a soplar, pero fue breve, Ukyo sobaba sus brazos para producir un poco de calor, ahora se arrepentía de no haberse puesto su chaqueta pues el frío se colaba por entre el sweater y llegaba hasta sus huesos. Ryoga la vio, se saco su chaqueta y se la ofreció, por un momento Ukyo se resistió pero ante la insistencia termino por aceptarla. Ahora era Ryoga quien tenía frío, pero a él no le importaba.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le pregunto de pronto Ukyo.

- Creo que ya sabes el motivo.

- Disculpa, fue algo tonta la pregunta.

- No importa... necesitaba pensar después de lo ocurrido- Ukyo lo miro y lamento la tristeza del muchacho. La muchacha aún tenía frío y soplaba sus manos; Ryoga la vio hacer esto y de imprevisto tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y se las acariciaba, como para calentárselas. Ukyo lo miro y se sonrojo, Ryoga en tanto, sin soltar las manos de la muchacha la veía a los ojos todo sonrojado, como si lo que había hecho era algo malo.

- Sabes algo... de verdad me hizo falta tu compañía en este tiempo- le dijo Ukyo

- ¿De... de verdad...?- preguntaba nervioso, a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

De pronto, Ranma pasó por ahí, iba solo y corriendo, quizás iba al dojo o quizás no; sólo Ukyo lo miro pasar mientras que el muchacho conversaba con ella. Ryoga se dio cuenta que Ukyo no le tomaba atención y miro hacia donde ella miraba y vio lo que menos quería ver en ese momento, a Ranma, pero este no vio a ninguno de sus amigos. Ryoga lentamente soltaba las manos de Ukyo y las suyas se las guardaba en los bolsillos, Ukyo lo miro y luego bajo la vista.

- Si no lo intentas nunca podrás olvidarlo- le dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

- ¿Oyes lo que estás diciendo? Por favor Ukyo date cuenta que ya lo perdiste... – la muchacha no le contestó- que todo acabó y que puedes seguir adelante.

- ¿Sabes algo? Me cansé de oírte repetir lo mismo, así que mejor me voy- le contestó Ukyo y se levantó dispuesta a irse. Otra vez una fuerte ventisca cobro vida y mientras ella se alejaba el fuerte viento movía su cabello de un lado a otro.

Ryoga la siguió y tomándola del brazo hizo que ésta se diera vuelta.

- ¡Espera Ukyo, no te vayas!...

- ¡Quieres que siga oyéndote! Me dices todo esto y tu mismo te estas engañando- en ese momento los ojos de Ukyo se llenaban de lagrimas.

- No me entiendes, sé que te dije que aún la recordaba, pero no regresé por ella- le dijo Ryoga y se sonrojo.

- A ver ¿dime porqué regresaste? – Ryoga no le contestó- No tienes nada más que hacer aquí, Akane era el motivo por quién regresabas, ahora lo hiciste por ella y eso yo lo sé... me hablas de olvidar pero ni tú lo puedes hacer.

- ¡Ukyo no se trata de eso!- Ryoga no podía hablar, sus palabras se entrecortaban ante las respuestas de ella.

- ¡¿Entonces de qué?! – apenas podían oírse por el fuerte viento, la nieve caía estos últimos minutos con más furia, adecuándose al momento- ¡¿Por qué regresaste Ryoga?!

- ¡Regrese por ti!- dijo sonrojado y luego vino el silencio entre ellos dos, pero el viento continuaba sonando y movía los cerezos.

Ukyo escucho sus palabras y quedó atónita; no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que él dijo y sólo lo miraba sin entender.

- No... no creí que lo diría... pero lo dije... eh... – sonreía Ryoga nervioso y sonrojado y al ver que Ukyo seguía sin hacer nada se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos- Disculpa si te sorprendí, pero quería que lo supieras... eh... estos seis meses he pensado, no en Akane ni nada que tenga relación con ella..., sino en ti y lamento que tú aún no hagas lo mismo- le dijo y acercándose más le dio un beso en la mejilla- Sigue adelante, como yo y olvídate del pasado... – soltó sus manos y se alejo del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Ukyo lo miraba alejarse y aún paralizada, sentía que algo dentro de su pecho comenzaba a nacer. No lo siguió, sola quedo allí, en medio de una tormenta que poco a poco se volvía más fría; aunque después de lo ocurrido, para ella ya no lo era... en su pecho sintió que el frío comenzaba a desaparecer y daba paso todo a su alrededor a convertirse en un tibio invierno...

La muchacha miraba a la lejanía mientras que su vista se nublaba por tiernas lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad que desde ahora comenzaba a sentir y dentro de su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez:

- "Regresó por mí..."

**_Notas notas notas_**

**_FIN??_**

_¿Será este el fin?... pues una incógnita... me gusta dejar los fanfictions algo inconclusos... eso da pie para seguir creando historias... __Otra de mis románticas fantasías, que nunca se hicieron realidad, aunque creo que por eso se llaman fantasías... jeje._

_Bueno si están leyendo esto, quiere decir que leyeron todo el fic, y si es así Gracias y espero que dejen Reviews... si lo sé, siempre pido opiniones, pero nunca están de más para saber que les ha parecido la historia._

_Atte: Angel Natsumi_


End file.
